Transformers: Early Christmas Present
by Mickey-Bee
Summary: Sam tries spying on what Bee wants for Christmas. Bee left puzzled and annoyed by the secretive Sam, he turns out to be more than.. Friendly. Sam/Bee Oneshot, Rated M for a purpose. Happy holidays!


Happy holidays!

Warnings; Human/Robot sex. Well, almost. No cursing though.

Characters are owned by Hasbro, I'm just.. playing with them. Haha. (Still working on the other stories!)

* * *

><p>Sam had been thinking.<br>He had bee thinking for a long time now, asking questions and wondering. He had started way early, already at the end of November (yes, it was super early for Sam, who usually NEVER bought any gifts, but also because if he did buy, he bought them last minute) yet he had gotten no clear answer. So he kept asking and wondering what the Cybertron Bee would want for Christmas.

''So, you ever feel cold Bee?'' Sam stroked his chin as he classically asked in 'whatever' -tone.  
>''Not really.'' was Bee's hesitant answer.<br>Great. So scarf or something like that was off the question. Where would he had gotten such big scarf anyway? Well, won't have to bother thinking about that now.

''You can call with your interior radio?''  
>''Yes Sam.''<br>So no to the cell phone. Right. Of course.

''Mmm, so can you draw something? Like, like with a pencil?''  
>''Not really.''<br>And where the hell could he get a proper big paper arch or even a pencil big enough?

''Do you need a wax or something? Uhh, like you did have that scratch and stuff.''  
>''No, Ratchet fixed it, thank you for the thought though.''<br>So no need for wax either then. He sighed.

''You can take photos with your.. Optics?'' Sam suddenly shrieked up.  
>''Yes. Quite good quality too. 34570 X better than human cameras.''<br>Of course. Thank you for the information. Sam ruffled gently his hair before looking up at Bee again,

''You have bright enough lights?''  
>As an answer Bee lit up his front lights. Bright enough to make Sam blinded for a moment.<br>''Alrighty then.'' He scratched his neck, trying to hide the fiddling fingers that needed something to do by the awkward moment.

What the hell would the huge alien robot even want! Sam was quite upset by Bee's answers, but they were his questions and he knew Bee would answer about the way he did.

''You guys don't really eat anything.. Earthly things? Organic things? Do you even eat anyway?'' Sam looked up to the yellow Autobot.  
>''No, not really Sam.'' Bee gazed at the human, wondering what might the small human be thinking about, for he asked so much questions, yet none of the answers seemed to really satisfy him.<p>

'No chocolate either then. Uh, well _duh_.' he thought to himself.

''Any music you particularly like? Like the ones you have been playing for me?'' Sam tossed the towel he had been holding on his neck on the couch alongside with the other clothes he had there. He picked up the white t-shirt and put it in the laundry basket, and shivered as the cold air sliced trhough his naked skin. He was wearing only gray sweatpants and some old shoes he had, while he was at the garage, asking Bee about his Christmas present wishlist.

Well, correctly speaking, he had not directly asked him what he wanted for Christmas, because he was not sure whether the alien robots even had one and because it was supposed to be a surprise.

''Well, I have everything I want downloaded in my system.. What's this all about Sam?'' Bee passed the basket to the other side of the room from Sam's hands.  
>The boy shrugged.<br>''Just asking.'' he rubbed his arms as he jumped across the tires and mechanic tools, heading over to the door that pleasantly gave a nice smell of gingerbread and warmth, but shrugged the idea of it off and turned around back to Bee.

''Did Ratchet already fix the wires on your forearm?'' Sam put his hands on his hips and gazed at the autobot questioningly.  
>Bee let out a silent sigh and low whimper before nodding.<p>

''So he scolded you huh? That was my fault, I should've apologized to him early on. Sorry 'bout that Bee.'' Sam walked over to Bee as he spoke apologetically and as he reached him, he gently patted his forearm. Bee shrugged to the boy, moving carefully as he did not want to hurt him with his arms. Sometimes he did, even when he didn't mean to, but that was.. Completely Sam's fault.

He chuckled. Sam should've known better than that. He had scared him over and over, never learning that when startled, the huge autobot just simply can't control his movements. He had hit him in the chest for four times now, once even breaking his arm. He had rubbed Sam's back apologetically as he had hissed at Ratchet for trying to fix the situation.

When he had broken his arm, that had been the worst. Sam had not screamed, shouted or even hissed. He had had this grimace on his face the whole time, not speaking a word. When Ratchet had patched him up for the delivery to the hospital, he had stayed silent no matter what Ratchet did. Then, after getting out, he had sworn he would never scare Bee again, and cursed all the pain in the lowest bottom of Cybertron.  
>And of course he had learned few swear words in Cybertronian from the twins. He had quietly mumbled all of them, as Bee had silently just muted his recorders. He had used such bad language.<p>

Sam grinned.  
>''What are you laughing for?'' he asked pryingly as he moved over to Bee's leg, climbing to sit on it, as he shivered, once again rubbing his arms.<br>''Nothing.'' The 'bot shrugged and then gazed worryingly to the shivering boy. He touched his back gently as the boy shuddered.  
>''Aren't you cold?'' Bee had asked, but Sam had only smiled slyly and patted his arm as his teeth clattered together.<br>''Not particularly.''  
>''Liar.''<br>''No, really.''  
>''..Liar.''<p>

Sam let out a soft laugh. He loved when Bee was all fussing over him, not really understanding what he honestly wanted.  
>''I want to spend some time with you too Bee.'' He smiled softly towards the autobot as Bee then gently rubbed his back, this time warming his receptors in his fingers, not wanting the boy to catch a cold. First of all, Bee would be sick from all the worrying and secondly he would get scolded A. either by Ratchet or B. either by Optimus. He did not want neither of them.<p>

Sam shuddered softly by the warmth and was very thankful for the thought Bee had made in heating his hands up. It felt nice, real pleasant.  
>''Ah, Bee.'' Sam murmured softly and pressed himself a bit against the warming hand that rubbed his frosty back.<br>Bee smiled gently towards the small human. He really was freezing as he scanned Sam, now very worried about his health. He had been almost outside, well same temperature, with only sweatpants on in such cold winter!  
>Yet, something kept Bee from shooing Sam away.<p>

Bee lifted his hand for Sam to hop on to, as he put all of his heaters on, while Sam sat there puzzled.  
>''I'll warm you up.'' He said, gently still rubbing his back, pushing it a bit for Sam to get the point.<p>

He did, but human as he was he thought it bawdy. Very bad situation.  
>Then he slowly stumbled on Bee's hand as he lifted him up to his chest, warming the boy up as he layed there.<p>

Sudden vibration form Sam's pocket startled the boy and he grabbed his phone quickly.

''Hello?''  
>''Sam?''<br>''Mikaela!''  
>''Hey! How are you?''<br>''Fine! how are you?''  
>''Fine, hey listen, what did you get for Bee-''<br>''Shh!'' Sam hissed, cutting the girl off.  
>''What?''<br>''I'm right with him. He can hear you.''  
>''Oh. Hi Bee!'' Mikaela greeted him warmly as Bee nodded to Sam as a response to the girl.<br>''He says hi back.''  
>''Right. So um..''<br>''...We'll discuss about it later, 'kay?''  
>''Alright, tomorrow then?''<br>''Yes. As we.. Agreed.''  
>''Right. If you get any hint, then tell me.'' she added slyly, to make the autobot puzzled.<br>''Yeah, if I get one. I have tried. Useless.''

Mikaela let out a little laugh, and then added,  
>''What about you then?''<br>''...Polished Camaro with a bow on it?''  
>''Sam!'' Mikaela giggled and couldn't stop at all, when Bee made a silent protest on the background.<br>''How could you Sam!'' she laughed,  
>''Well, basically everyone thinks that my Camaro lost it's life in a car accident.. So I have no car, but I do.'' He added, sort of sad actually, because he loved to show off the shining Camaro.<br>''If I can capture Bee and tie a bow on him, then okay!'' She laughed and Bee made even louder protest on the background.

''Aright Bee, I'm sorry, just teasing ya.'' Sam patted kindly at Bee's chest, shutting him up.  
>''Then you?''<br>''Oh, nothing much. I already kind of got it already.'' Mikaela said in a joyful tone and seemed to jump around or something, as the line got really bad at times.  
>''Well, I'll get you something. But, we'll meet tomorrow as planned? 'Humans-only-meeting'?'' Sam said in a concealy tone.<br>''O'lrighty, then. See you tomorrow.''  
>''Yeah, g'night Mikaela.''<br>''G'night Sam.''  
>And then he hanged up, dropping the phone on the ground, shoving a fist at it jokingly and turned around to face Bee's thoughtful face.<p>

''...What was that all about?'' Bee asked curiously, eager to know what the humans had been up to, as this was the first time Bee had not been invited to the conversation.  
>''Nothing.'' Sam shrugged slyly and patted the big autobot.<br>''It was something.''  
>''Don't mind it Bee. You'll see. On time. Be patient my friend.'' Sam let out a soft laugh as the autobot frowned and he could feel his system going overpowered.<br>''...Don't get a processor ache.'' he laughed and tried squirming out of the autobot's grip, but failed badly.  
>''No, you ain't going anywhere.'' the familiar British accent came out and Sam had no power against that voice. He could just feel all of his energy streaming down from his body.<p>

''Bee..'' Sam groaned, but left there laying on his chest, hazily all floppy from the nice heat, his blood flushing up to his cheeks and making them redden.  
>''You are so mean, Samuel James Witwicky.'' Bee added after a short while, Sam knowing he was in trouble. Only when Bee was either A. worried, B. mad C. very mad, he called him his whole name.<br>''No matter what you do,'' Sam replied dimly, eyes closing gradually,  
>''it's a <em>se-cret.<em>'' he murmured and sighed against Bee's hard armor.  
>''You're so hard Bee.'' he added, flushing when he thought about it bawdily again, knowing Bee wouldn't but still.<br>''And you _mean_.'' Bee replied, shifting his hand gently, looking out from bruising Sam's sensitive skin.  
>''Let. it. go. Seriously Bee, you are like a five-year-old. No patience whatsoever.'' he murmured, tightening his grip and his shoulder, pulling himself up a bit, staring at Bee's optics as he did.<br>''No.'' Bee stared right in the boy's eyes.  
>''You will.'' Sam dared the autobot.<br>''No.'' He made even a louder protest.  
>''Ah, you won't? Let me think about it.. Umm, <em>uh huh<em>. You _will_.'' Sam laughed slyly and grinned.  
>''You can't do anything about it.'' he added, staring at his 'oh-so-deep-blue' optics.<p>

''.. I can't?'' now it was Bee's turn to add the sly tone and grin.  
>''Uh-huh?''<br>''Watch me.'' was his movie-quote reply, as he then grabbed the unguarded boy that yelped at the sudden movement.  
>''Bee-'' Sam gasped in surprise, feeling the warm heaters sinking in his skin, making him shudder.<p>

Then, without any warning, Bee's quick fingers trailed down Sam's chest, to his belly.. to his crotch. He automatically felt vulnerable and grabbed Bee's finger as it stroked it gently, making Sam moan in embarrassment,  
>''Bee, wait, what-'' but he couldn't finish, as he shuddered from the pressure against his crotch, oh how he had missed Bee's sly intentions so bluntly! Of course Bee would do such a thing to him, he was being really secretive and Bee hated that. He wanted to know everything and when he didn't, he turned out to be a monster.<br>Bee stroked Sam's crotch with his thumb, supporting Sam's back with his other hand and feeling the silent shudders the boy made, as he then slowly stroked it, putting more pressure on the stroke.

''Bee, even- _ah-_ if you- _nnah_-'' he cut his sentence in the middle, feeling Bee's slick fingers against his back, his blue optics piercing through his body as he gazed at the boy with such lust and glint of mischief in his eyes.  
>Sam leaned towards the stroking finger, embarrassed how his body was already ready for Bee to just take him, yet he tried his best to hold it back, holding himself from thrusting his body forward with every stroke.<p>

''..Are you scared?'' Bee suddenly spoke, making Sam lose focus and gazing hazily up to the blue optics, letting out a soft moan.  
>''...<em>Terrified<em>.'' Sam managed to speak out and continued, grasping Bee's finger,  
>''My best friend is going to<em> nnah-'<em>' he whispered, more like a vibration than a sound, a moan escaping his throat,  
>''Relax.'' was Bee's soft smile, as he tucked Sam's pants down with his other finger, making Sam yelp and his cheeks flush more, which made Bee even more eager to make him his own,<br>''It's not gonna hurt.''  
>''<em>How do you know<em>?'' Sam choked out, flinching from the cold air that sliced his skin, yet it felt welcome.  
>''I'll be gentle.'' he whispered in Sam's ear, sending chills down to his spine, making him shudder violently as Bee then spread his legs a bit more.<br>''Bee_nnAh_-'' Sam tried to protest, his efforts being in vain, as Bee then moved his fingers down between his legs, watching every movement Sam made, his expressions that projected embarrassment, lust, his tongue slicking out a bit as he tried keeping the sounds in his throat,  
>''Make some noise Sam. Only I will hear, only I will enjoy them echoing in this garage.''<br>''..Asshole.'' Sam muttered, quickly shutting his mouth, only to tease Bee for not letting out any sounds.

Bee noticed this attempts and made the pressure between his legs harder, touching the perineum between, making Sam jerk up and gasp widely, letting out a soft moan which made Bee excited,  
>''More Sam.'' he demanded, pressing it harder as he stroked it with his finger, his other finger touching lightly Sam's throat, gently trailing it up and down his neck and collar bone, Sam shutting his mouth completely,<br>''_Sam._'' he called him with his British accent, making Sam open his mouth and letting out soft groans and moans that he had held back, making them louder than he intended to, making Bee shudder, loving those sounds and saving them in the deepest parts of his hard drive, locking them up with the pictures of his drowsy Sam that had such lovely expression on his face.

With every stroke Bee gave, it made Sam forget his own name, having only Bee's on top of his tongue, the only thing he could call out whenever the pleasure became intolerable to keep inside,  
>''I'll make you scream.'' Bee added lustful tone in his voice, watching and recording every little detail,<br>''Bee _ah-_ Be_-nnah-_'' Sam moaned, grasping Bee's hand, the slick fingers stroking his back gently, making is way down to his bottom, and as his fingers met with the butt line, it made Sam yelp in pleasure or surprisement, Bee wasn't sure. But he continued nevertheless, stroking the perineum, making the boy wet, wanting his fingers more. _Demanding._

''_More_.'' Sam then choked out, having no other choice, he wanted more, his body craved for Bee's slick fingers, he wanted them making their way in.  
>Oh how Bee loved that response, exactly what he wanted, the boy already thrusting itself against the finger, his hot and swollen member stood there proudly, pre-cum steadily flowing out as Bee grabbed it, making Sam moan in a loud voice, grasping his finger, putting his own finger in his own mouth,<br>''_Yes_.'' Sam jerked his head back as Bee kept stroking, making fluid coming out from the tip of his fingers, steadily rimmed the hot hole on Sam's bottom, suddenly turning him on his knees, making the boy's inert hands meeting with the ground and his cheek meeting as well, Bee holding his hip up, making Sam widen up his legs,  
>''A bit more wider Sam, there you go.'' he whispered huskily on Sam's back, pushing the tip of his finger inside, making Sam gasp,<br>''_nnahh,_ Bee-''  
>''This is the best nocturne I've ever had, Sam.'' he pushed his finger in a bit more, leaving Sam no space to answer, only hearing his soft moans, his throat becoming already sore from the cold, steam rising from his mouth and body, the light glimmering against his sweaty back, making Bee sigh by the graceful figure.<p>

Bee knew his own fingers were too big for Sam, even if he would widen up, it wouldn't be enough, so he adjusted them to meet with Sam's desire, the moans loudening as he already fucked himself against Bee's fingers, begging for more.  
>''<em>More.<em>'' Sam demanded huskily, making Bee give in, pushing it slightly more in, making Sam shudder.

Sam was already at the edge of coming, Bee's slick fingers thrusting in and out with a rhythm, his other hand placed on Sam's hip, head close to Sam's bare back, smelling Sam's scent, the scent of his fluids that flowed out, blowing warm air against his back, making Sam shiver along the thrusting fingers.  
>He fastened the pace, Sam letting harsh moans from his throat, Bee looking over him, feeling the shudders the boy vibrated. He loved Sam so much, this lust and passion was overwhelming for Bee and he wanted to see more, hear more, taste more.<br>He lifted his hand that was placed over Sam's hip, to his head, sliding a finger inside Sam's mouth, him hesitating to open, yet did and his slime flowed against Bee's finger, feeling his hot breath against his hand.  
>''Bee, I'm going to-<em> Ah-<em>!''  
><em><br>Ohh._

Sam shuddered, his come spilling on Bee's hand and the concrete floor. He gasped and huffed, his legs shaking and Bee lifting him up, laying down on his back and placing the heavily breathing Sam on his warm armor, Sam gazing his optics hazily.  
>Bee lifted his other hand up, his fingers having white fluid in it, it's scent soaring in the air. Something new Bee had to come across, yet somehow liking how it made Sam feel pleasure.<br>He liked to see Sam feeling good, and those sounds that had escaped his throat,_ oh. _  
>Lovely, <em>lovely <em>sounds which Bee would cherish forever.

''You know,'' Sam whispered, his bottom throbbing and cheeks flushing as he layed there, naked on Bee's armor, trying to make up the words that wouldn't come out,  
>''I'm still not telling you.'' Sam dared the Autobot once again, this time though, not having any energy to even flop his head form the piercing look Bee gave him.<p>

''I figured it out already.'' he then added, gently stroking Sam's back, lifting his chin with his finger,  
>''and I know what I want.'' he added huskily, winking for the helpless Sam that layed there, not being able to even move.<br>''If you want a polished Camaro with a bow on it,'' he continued, gazing at the drowsy boy,  
>''then I want a Samuel James Witwicky with a bow on it.'' he chuckled softly, making Sam grimace.<br>''It's unfair. I got all the pleasure.'' he whispered, trying to lift his hand up to touch Bee's face, yet failing at it.  
>''Oh, I'll teach you. I have hotspots too.'' he softly added, stroking Sam's cheek.<br>''I think I just got screwed really badly, did I?'' Sam flopped his arm,  
>''Yes. You lost. 1-0 for team Bumblebee.'' he laughed softly, making Sam grin at him.<br>''You better be real shiny then Bee. Real shiny.''  
>''And you Sam, you better be ready for the longest nocturne of your night.''<br>''Primus, will you ever learn Bee?''  
>''I did already.''<br>''...I love you.''  
>''Merry early Christmas Sam.''<br>''..say it to me too.''  
>''...I love you Sam.''<p> 


End file.
